


Batman & Batgirl's Love Stories

by flareonfury



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Animated)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100_tales, Community: batfic100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Halloween, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Bruce/Barbara written for the batfic100 and 100_tales communities back in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing - Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapter, each drabble interconnects with each other. The following will be separate.

**Teasing** \- Written for batfic100 prompt halloween  & all saint's day and written for 100_tales prompt autumn. 

“So what are you going to be for Halloween?” Tim asked Barbara as he entered the kitchen.

“I told you I’m not going out to trick or treat. I’ll be with Bruce at the Halloween Ball.” Barbara explained again, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Oooh. Right… sorry, forgot about the ‘date.’” Tim stated laughing. Barbara glared at him.

“Technically I won’t be with Bruce since I’m going because my father asked me to.”

“Yeah but your totally going so you could hang out with Bruce.” Tim stated, knowing he was right. Barbara glared at him before leaving the room.

 **Viking Beauty** \- Written for batfic100 prompt halloween & all saint's day and written for 100_tales prompt Desire

Bruce Wayne turned around hoping to avoid meeting with the women who stalking towards him and stopped in his tracks as he stared at the woman a few feet away.

Her red hair was braided back with only a few tendrils of hair that framed her face. He remembered overhearing her mentioning to Tim that she was going to be a [Viking Warrior](http://www.spirithalloween.com/product/Vinyl-Warrior-2pc-Adult-Costume/) for Halloween. Somehow, this was not what he thought of when he heard Babs say that. The halter lace up front dress pronounced all her curves and suddenly he realized just how grown up she’d become.

_Shit._

**Fly Her Home** \- Written for batfic100 prompt halloween & all saint's day and written for 100_tales prompt Home.

“So what do you think, Toga man?” Barbara teased as she moved closer to him. Bruce cleared his throat, causing her smirk to widen. His reaction was just what she had been hoping for.

“You look beautiful,” Bruce stated which wasn’t half of what she looked like in that costume. The unbelievable amount of hostility he was holding back right now surprised him – he’d never felt this way before. All he wanted to do was scoop up Babs and fly her home and then never let her leave his sight. 

Instead he asked her to dance… which did _not_ help.

 **One Whisper** \- Written for batfic100 prompt halloween & all saint's day and written for 100_tales prompt passion.

As they danced together at the Halloween ball, Barbara Gordon smiled seductively at him as she brushed against him again. Bruce let out a grunt at that, causing her smile to widen. He twirled her out away from him but then quickly pulled her back to him and she made sure to even closer to him now. She could see his inner battle playing in his mind, and she hoped to god that the side that wants her would win.

“Bruce?” Babs whispered, which ended up being just what he needed to decide.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 **Caught Kissing** \- Written for batfic100 prompt halloween & all saint's day and written for 100_tales prompt peace.

With his arms wrapped around her, and his lips kissing hers, she’d never felt better then at this very moment. Even flying through the air as Batgirl never felt this.

Bruce deepened the kiss as he felt her wrap her arms around him to pull him closer. Her lips brought something to Bruce he hasn’t felt in a very long time – peace.

Behind them Commissioner Gordon, dressed as Elvis, cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“While I wouldn’t usually mind my girl finally getting a boyfriend, you are in the middle of the dance floor.”

Bruce and Barbara blushed.

 **Anniversary Surprise** \- Written for batfic100 prompt halloween & all saint's day and written for 100_tales prompt love.

Babs grinned as Bruce twirled her around. Today was one of her happiest days of her life. It was the anniversary of her and Bruce’s first kiss, and to celebrate they decided to go to the annual Gotham Halloween ball.

Bruce pulled her to a stop and grinned, “I love you.”

Barbara stared at him in shock because it was the first time he had said it to her, tears welled up in her eyes.

“Love you too,” She said grinning and she pulled him down for a kiss.

Bruce pulled away, grinning. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Barbara shouted.

**The End**


	2. Morning Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for batfic100 prompt morning and written for 100_tales prompt wind.

As the light shined through the windows in the early morning, Barbara yawned and tried to cover her face with her pillow… only to find she couldn’t move it. It was only after she blinked the last sleepiness from her eyes did she remember exactly where she was asleep.

“Morning,” Bruce said as Barbara grinned up at him. She snuggled closer into his warmth as a cold breeze rafted through the room.

“Morning,” she whispered, she moved her head so she could look at him, grinning. “Any chance we have time for something before work?”

Bruce grinned, “Yes.”

“Mmm, good.”

**THE END.**


	3. While He Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for batfic100 prompt morning and written for 100_tales prompt weeks.

Barbara smiled as Bruce sleep; she loved watching him sleep. There were no fake smiles or frowns. It was also nice to see him relaxed, content, and resting. Ever since she kept staying over night every night (although she hadn’t officially moved in yet), his nightmares were far and in-between weeks sometimes. Barbara liked to believe that it was because she was there with him, that his nightmares went away. She wasn’t sure… maybe he just didn’t get them as much anymore. According to Alfred he usually had them whenever she wasn’t there.

“Good morning Beautiful...” Bruce whispered, waking up.

**THE END.**


End file.
